The present invention is related to systems and methods for using storage media, and more particularly to systems and methods for harmonizing testing and using a storage media.
Storage devices are tested by writing a test pattern to a storage medium included in the storage device followed by reading the storage medium and determining whether the test pattern was properly retrieved. The test data written to the storage device includes patterns designed to expose one or more flaws in the storage device. These test patterns are not valid codewords, and thus prior to shipping the tested storage device to an end user, the storage medium is re-written with valid codewords. This process of writing, testing, and re-writing is time consuming.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for testing and/or storing a storage device.